NONE
Research and development of this invention and Application have not been federally sponsored, and no rights are given under any Federal program.
NOT APPLICABLE
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container for the dispensing of creams, pastes, and similar cosmetic products and, more particularly, to an improvement in the dispensing container described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,985.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,985 describes a dispensing container having a pair of chambers containing cream or paste, along with a vane downwardly extending from its cover. Rotation of the cover in a clockwise direction forces the contents of one of the chambers out through a first orifice; rotation of the cover in a counterclockwise direction forces the contents of the other chamber out through a second orifice. A fixed partition divides the container into the two chambers, with the first dispensing orifice being disposed in the cover at one side of the vane, and with the second dispensing orifice being disposed in the cover at the vane""s opposite side. The vane downwardly depends from the cover in a plane substantially perpendicular to the cover, which constitutes a closure for the container. In this manner, a cream or paste product can be dispensed into a recessed well in the cover from one chamber, and once exhausted, can then be dispensed into the well from the other chamber.
The present invention follows a realization that some cosmetic products require a mixture of ingredients which undesirably tend to break down if the components are allowed to coexist together for an extended period of time. This can follow with certain vitamins for example. There, the various ingredients need to be kept separate until they are ready to be mixed and then dispensed.
Thus, and as will become clear from the following description, a preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises a dual-dispensing jar having a fixed partition disposed in a vertical plane like the prior construction to form a pair of chambers for the different ingredients. But instead of having a single rotatable vane depending from its cover, a pair of separated vanes (in the nature of blades) is employed, entirely disposed in one or the other chamber. Rotation of the cover then simultaneously forces both stored ingredients up into a recessed well through orifices provided in the actuating cover, instead of one-at-a-time.
As further contrasted with the earlier design, the two orifices are situated opposite one another in the cover, rather than adjacent; also, they are slightly offset one from another. This is to achieve a substantially complete exhaustion of the cosmetic ingredients from the chambers. To effectuate this, the two separate blades are also slightly offset from one another to attain the evacuation desired.